justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jackboog21/Future YouTube Videos
So to celebrate JD2015's release all next week i will upload me doing routines that are in this poll.This will not be gameplay it will be me doing the moves.I will also lip-sync some songs (most likely all of them i do). Please Vote on each poll there are 7. One for each day. Just Dance Girls Just Want To Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper Heart of Glass - Blondie Womanizer - The Gym All-Stars Hot N Cold - Katy Perry Fame - In The Style Of Irene Cara Kids in America - Kim Wilde Funplex - The B-52's Who Let Dogs Out? - Baha Men Step By Step - New Kids On The Block Just Dance 2 Firework - Katy Perry Tik Tok - Ke$ha When I Grow Up - The Pussycat Dolls Toxic - The Hit Crew S.O.S. - Rihanna Dagomba - Sorcerer Call Me - Blondie Baby Girl - Regaeton Walk Like An Egyptian - The Bangles Jo Ho! - A R Rahman,Pussycat Dolls,Nichole Just Dance 3 California Gurls - Katy Perry Barbra Streisand - Duck Sauce Teenage Dream - Katy Perry What You Waiting For? - Gwen Stefani E.T. - Katy Perry Dance All Nite - Anja Party Rock Anthem - LMFAO Let's Go To The Mall - Robin Sparkles Baby Don't Stop Now - Anja Cardiac Caress - Sweat Invaders Satellite - Lena Meyer-Landrut Airplanes - B.O.B. ft. Haley Williams Only Girl - Rihanna Just Dance 4 Good Feeling - Flo Rida Disturbia - Rihanna Crazy Little Thing - Anja Brand New Start - Anja (wish i had this in my game) On The Floor - Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull Oh No! - Marina & The Diamonds Some Catchin' Up To Do - Sammy/Sammie Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 ft. Christina Aguilara Rock N' Roll - Skrillex Part Of Me - Katy Perry Funhouse - P!nk Make The Party Don't Stop - Bunny Beats You Make Me Feel - Cobra Starship ft Sabi So Glamorous - The Girly Team Want U Back - Cher Lloyd ft. Astro Just Dance 2014 Just Dance - Lady Gaga She Wolf - David Guetta ft. SIA Flashdance... What A Feeling - The Girly Team Troublemaker - Olly Murs ft. Flo Rida Applause - Lady Gaga Feel This Moment - Pitbull ft. Christina Aguilara Follow The Leader - Wisin & Yandel ft. Jennifer Lopez Starships - Niki Manaj I Kissed A Girl - Katy Perry Rich Girl - Gwen Stefani ft. EVE Miss Understood - Sammie Waking Up In Vegas - Katy Perry I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding Don't You Worried Child - Swedish House Mafia ft. John Martin Roar - Katy Perry Wake Me Up - Avicii Just Dance 2015 Problem - Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea and Big Sean Maps - Maroon 5 Birthday - Katy Perry Bad Romance - Lady Gaga Summer - Calvin Harris Dark Horse - Katy Perry Just Dance Wii 2 Tell Your World - Livetune ft. Hatsune Miku (JDWiiU) PonPonPon - Kyary Pamyu Pamyu We Can Fly - Happiness Poll Winners (so far) Sunday Hot N Cold - Katy Perry Monday Poll Still Open Tuesday Poll Still Open Wednesday Poll Still Open Thursday Poll Still Open Friday Poll Still Open Saturday Poll Still Open Category:Blog posts